Fate: Stay
by Ryuucchi
Summary: [Try to Comeback] "Never mind what other say about you as long as you tell me what happen, I'll always trust you." - Ichigo yang kecewa dan tersakiti, Grimmjow yang merasa terkurung, kesalahpahaman keduanya dan penghalang serta dukungan untuk cinta mereka - GrimmIchi slight IchiHitsu dll&OC - Warn inside. DLDR No bash No flame. /Bad summary/ We know. Just read if you want. Thanks.


Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Pemuda itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Hanya saja, ia—entah mengapa—tak akan pernah bisa memberikan izin pada hatinya sendiri untuk memercayai apa yang ia rasa. Ia tak pernah memperbolehkan dirinya untuk berharap pada apa yang hatinya katakan.

Pikiran dan hatinya tak akan pernah menyatu. Ia berharap, namun ia juga yang memupuskannya. Ia berkhayal, namun ia juga yang menghapusnya. Ia tahu ia tak akan sanggup jika apa yang dirasanya itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah yang sia-sia, maka dari itu ia membuang semua perasaannya. Membuang kenyataan bahwa ia membutuhkan orang itu. Membuang kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai orang itu. Membuang kenyataan bahwa ia terluka terlalu dalam. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan seperti ini. Hanya akan menjadi seorang yang transparan. Hanya akan hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**©SYEnt Present:**

**Stay (Fate)  
**by Cchi—slight Ryuu—

**Cast: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Orihime, Neliel, Hichigo, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Aizen**

**Pairing: GrimxIchi—slight—IchiHitsu, IchiHime, HicChi*maksa sekali=.='**

**OC: Sacchi**

**Rating: M||Yaoi**

**Genre: AU||Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: M untuk bahasa yang bingungin dan  
implisit yaoi. OOC, Gaje, Typos, dkk.  
Jangan copas tanpa izin!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot.**

**A/N: Ini BUKAN sequel/prequel/lanjutan/apapun itu namanya dari fic Fate: Sweet Temptation.  
Cerita ini berdiri sendiri-sendiri, tapi emang dalam satu main title Fate :D**

* * *

"…saki-kun?" panggil sebuah suara perempuan.

"…"

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil perempuan itu lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Namun yang dipanggil tetap masih bertahan pada alam khayalnya, hingga akhirnya perempuan itu mencium pipi sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kurosaki tersebut.

Ichigo tersentak atas perlakuan tiba-tiba gadis di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang kini adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya. Inoue Orihime.

"I-noue..?" Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut orange tua itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Inoue salah tingkah karena merasa bersalah telah mencium Ichigo tanpa izin.

"A-ano… Go-gomen na. A-aku tidak bermaksud menciummu. Hanya.. hanya saja kau kupanggil dari tadi tak merespon. Go-gomen~" jelasnya sedikit terbata. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas kepala Inoue dan mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian menarik tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Inoue. Bingung atas perlakuan Ichigo yang tak biasa.

"Aku… lelah," jawab Ichigo. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher perempuan itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan ragu dan perlahan, Inoue menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk pemuda itu.

'Ne, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Hanya lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, meski kau tak akan pernah melihatku…' batinnya.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kau boleh menangis—jika kau mau," bisik Inoue. Ia membelai kepala pemuda itu pelan. Dapat dirasakannya rasa lelah yang dialami pemuda tercintanya itu. Rasa lelah yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Rasa lelah yang hanya dapat terobati dengan hadirnya seseorang.

Ichigo tersenyum perih mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, sejak ibuku meninggal, aku belum pernah sekalipun menangis. Dan untuk saat ini, maaf, aku membuatmu harus menanggung perasaanku, Inoue…" kata Ichigo setengah berbisik. Inoue mengeratkan dekapannya pada pemuda itu.

'Kurosaki-kun… aku tahu kau orang hebat. Aku tahu semua perasaan yang kau alami saat ini. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik.'

'Kurosaki-kun… meski aku bukanlah orang yang kau lihat itu, tapi bolehkah aku untuk tetap melihatmu dari samping?'

Dalam kegelapan malam itu, Ichigo menumpahkan segala kerisauannya selama ini. Menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya terhadap seseorang yang ia nanti-nantikan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Menumpahkan segala amarahnya terhadap orang yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah merebut hatinya. Ia menumpahkannya dalam tetesan air mata, dalam diam, dalam pelukan gadis yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Ya, Inoue dapat merasakan butiran hangat di bahunya.

* * *

Di aula kesenian Seireitei Gakuen, terlihat dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap sambil memandangi luar jendela. Memandangi sosok pemuda yang terlihat asyik dalam dunia lamunannya seorang diri di luar sana.

Yang satu adalah seorang gadis beriris merah darah dengan warna rambut hitam pekat panjang yang terurai dengan indahnya, dihiasi dengan sebuah bandana. Sedang yang satunya, seorang laki-laki dengan iris mata berwarna emas dan rambut putih yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Hichigo-sama. Apa perlu aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Grimmjow-sama?" tanya perempuan bermata merah itu.

"Hmm… untuk sementara, biarkan dulu mereka. Kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya dua orang itu kan? Aku hanya tak mau mereka akan lebih salah paham jika mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan mereka harus berpisah," jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Hichigo itu.

Keduanya memandang pemuda yang disebut Grimmjow itu**—**yang kini sedang tiduran di bawah pohon di belakang ruang kesenian sekolah mereka**—**yang Hichigo yakini pemuda itu bukan tidur melainkan tengah menjernihkan otaknya.

"Ya, mungkin sebaiknya seperti itu. Demo… dari sudut pandangku, karena mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka jadi saling melukai. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata Ichigo-sama," ujar perempuan itu lagi.

Gadis itu adalah pengabdi kelurga Kurosaki dan merupakan teman masa kecil Grimmjow.

"Sacchi, aku tahu bagaimana pikiranmu, karena kau dan aku adalah _satu_," kata Hichigo tegas, memandang gadis itu.

"Ne, Hichigo-sama. Sumimasen." jawab Sacchi sambil menundukkan wajahnya mengetahui tatapan Hichigo padanya.

* * *

Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Satu handuk kecil dipegang untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah itu.

"Jadi, apa kau hanya akan terus tidur di situ dan memikirkan hal yang membuatmu sakit atau kau mau mandi lalu pergi dari sini? Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan? Jadi untuk apa kau berlama-lama di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendekati lemari pakaiannya.

Mereka baru saja melakukan 'hal itu' di apartemen Hitsugaya. Tidak, tidak. Meskipun mereka melakukan hal itu, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun—menurut Ichigo, tentunya. Karena jujur, sebenarnya Hitsugaya menyukai sosok Ichigo itu.

Hitsugaya tahu bahwa Ichigo memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti di hatinya dan ia juga tahu bahwa ia hanyalah pelampiasan saja. Memang pada awalnya Hitsugaya merasa ini tak adil, tapi toh untuk orang yang kau sayangi, kau akan rela melakukan apapun, bukan? Meski itu sakit untukmu, tapi melihat orang yang kau sayangi itu bahagia, semuanya menjadi tak penting lagi. Yang terpenting adalah orang itu bisa tersenyum, orang itu bahagia. Tak masalah baginya jika hanya ia yang merasa sakit, yang penting Ichigo bahagia.

Yah, begitulah keadaannya bagi Hitsugaya. Tentunya Ichigo tak menyadari perasaan Hitsugaya padanya, karena ia terlalu buta akan perasaannya pada sosok yang—dulu pernah—menjadi kekasihnya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo menggeliat dalam selimut tebal milik Hitsugaya. Memosisikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada sosok Hitsugaya—yang membelakanginya, ditariknya napas panjang lalu dihembuskan dengan cepat. Matanya memandang sosok itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berganti baju.

Hitsugaya sedang berkaca untuk menyisir rambutnya saat tak sengaja ia melihat Ichigo tengah memandangnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Jangan katakan kau mau melakukannya lagi," kata Hitsugaya. Kedua bola matanya memandang heran pada Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya aneh—menurutnya.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya selama beberapa detik itu hingga kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal. Kali ini, tubuhnya pun ditengkurapkannya.

"Ck. Dasar kurang kerjaan," dengus Hitsugaya.

Selesainya Hitsugaya dengan rambutnya, ia pergi ke arah dapur. Diambilnya sebuah toples kecil berisikan bubuk kopi lalu diseduhnya dalam secangkir air panas dan setengah sendok gula.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit berteriak sambil mengaduk kopi yang dibuatnya itu. Dihirupnya aroma menenangkan minuman yang ada dalam genggamannya itu lalu mencampurkan sedikit krim ke dalam cangkir itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo, jadi ia memutuskan untuk hanya membawakan segelas air putih. Yah, barangkali Ichigo sedang tak ingin minum apa-apa, setidaknya menyuguhkan air putih tak apa sebagai bentuk menghormati tamu.

Hitsugaya kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Ichigo tertidur pulas di sana dari hembusan napasnya yang teratur dan pelan. Didekatinya pemuda yang ada di atas kasurnya itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ichigo yang tertidur dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Ck. Kau itu keras kepala. Kenapa tidak langsung meneleponnya saja, sih? Sudah tahu kau membutuhkannya, masih saja tak mau mengakui. Memangnya gengsi kalian itu sangat tinggi, ya?" Hitsugaya mengacak pelan rambut orange pemuda itu sambil menarik napasnya.

'Kalau kau seperti ini, bukan hanya kau yang sakit, tapi aku juga. Hah… kenapa juga aku harus terlibat dalam duniamu, sih?' batinnya.

Pertemuan mereka memang tak spesial. Biasa saja, malah mirip seperti yang selalu ditayangkan dalam film-film itu.

Waktu itu, Hitsugaya sedang berpesta dengan Kusaka dan teman-temannya di sebuah _club_ karena mereka memenangkan balap motor. Tentunya dengan beberapa gadis-gadis cantik dipanggil untuk memeriahkan pesta pora itu.

Ichigo? Ia juga berada di _club_ itu. Meratapi nasibnya yang tiba-tiba ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang kekasih ke luar negeri tanpa sebab dan tanpa sepatah katapun. Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu sangat _klise_? Dan pastinya, semua orang mengetahui pasti apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Ya, benar. Mabuk-mabukan sambil meracau tak jelas.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa mereka saling kenal?

Saat itu, salah satu gadis yang menemani Hitsugaya pergi untuk memesan minuman, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol Ichigo yang saat itu sudah mabuk berat—dan tentu orang yang mabuk itu sensitifnya sangat tinggi. Jadi, marahlah Ichigo pada gadis itu. Tentu saja si gadis tak rela dirinya diteriaki hanya karena ia tak sengaja menyenggol lengan sang _orangenette_, maka ia pun mengadukan hal itu pada Hitsugaya. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya menghampiri Ichigo bersama gadis itu. Namun, setelah ia memandang bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu, akhirnya ia hanya maklum dan menyuruh gadisnya melupakan masalah tersebut.

Awalnya, Hitsugaya hanya akan menasehati Ichigo saja, tapi tanpa diduga Ichigo malah menciumnya hingga berakhirlah mereka di kamar Hitsugaya. Mereka pikir itu hanya akan menjadi _one night stand_, tapi tidak saat mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah kesempatan—dan Ichigo tidak mabuk. Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi bersama. Hingga saat ini.

Hitsugaya tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Ia menarik napasnya lagi lalu membuangnya dengan berat.

"Yah… pada akhirnya, hanya kau yang akan sakit jika seperti ini terus," katanya sambil keluar kamar. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya, ia berbisik, "Sukida, Kurosaki."

* * *

"Jadi, mengapa kau mau bertemu denganku?" tanya seorang dengan rambut berwarna coklat itu.

"Oh, _c'mon! Ya know what I want_. Aku tak butuh basa-basimu itu," jawab pemuda yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia berada dalam batas sabarnya, dari guratan-guratan marah yang tercetak jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

"Basa-basi? Apa menurutmu aku sedang berbasa-basi?" tanyanya lagi. Sangat tenang dan sangat datar. Pemuda di hadapannya menggeram.

"Aku tak akan tahu apa yang kau maksudkan jika kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku,"

"Oh, begitu? Lalu bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku akan pergi dari sini? Aku mencintainya, kau tahu itu. Mengapa kau melarangku menemuinya? Bukankah kau berjanji hanya untuk satu tahun?"

"Oh, jadi kau sedang berbicara mengenai _bocah itu_, huh? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Oh, _God_! Berhenti bermain-main denganku, Aizen. Aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni permainanmu itu,"

"'Aizen', huh? Ingatkan aku bahwa kau masih anakku,"

"Lupakan. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga," katanya seraya berbalik menuju pintu.

Sesaat sebelum ia mencapai gagang pintu, lelaki yang disebut Aizen, yang nyatanya adalah ayahnya itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau anak kecil. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan jika itu menyangkut denganku. Aku tak masalah jika kau pergi sekarang atau tidak, asalkan kau tak akan menyesal memilihnya. Mungkin setibanya kau di Jepang anak itu telah berada dalam tanah, dan jangan salahkan aku jika itu terjadi. Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu jika memang kau memilih untuk menemuinya sekarang ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, mungkin aku harus menelepon Hichigo untuk mengecek keadaan anak itu, apakah ia masih berada di rumahnya dalam keadaan aman atau…"

"_You fuckin' bastard_!" Suara gebrakan meja terdengar seiring dengan teriakan Grimmjow barusan. Aizen sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Grimmjow memandang penuh emosi pada lelaki itu. Pada ayahnya sendiri—oh, memang benar bahwa lelaki itu adalah ayah tirinya yang dengan seenak hati menjerat ibunya dan mengambil semua harta warisannya saat ibunya telah tiada. Tapi jangan pernah tanyakan status siapa yang lebih tinggi dan lebih berhak, karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah Aizen.

Aizen melayangkan tatapannya pada pemuda bersurai biru itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sekilas. "Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kau menentangku, Grimm"

"_Don't call my name_!"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa aku sangat menyayangimu? Sangat menyayangi keluarga kita? Tidakkah kau mengerti seberapa keras usahaku untuk tetap membuat keluarga ini seperti ini?"

"_I never beg you for that_"

"Baiklah, sepertinya jika aku jelaskan pun kau tidak akan pernah paham. Kau memang masih kecil. Seharusnya aku tak perlu membuang-buang waktuku untuk meladenimu," ucapnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju jendela ruang itu, ia kembali berkata. "Jika kau memang mencintainya, maka kau harus memutuskannya. Jika kau benar-benar ingin ia selamat, maka patuhi apa yang aku katakan."

Grimmjow kembali menggeram. Sekali lagi ia menggebrak meja sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Aizen. Dan kemudian ruangan itu hening setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu tertutup.

* * *

**Ryuu: Fic ini cuma buat ngetest apa ada yang masih ingat kami...?**

**Cchi: Mian ne.. Ryuu nggak mau langsung end. Katanya buat pemanasan(?)**

**Ryuu: REVIEW ITU WAJIB.**

**Cchi: Kamsahamnida buat yeorobun yang udah mau baca ^^ Kalau bisa review ya.. :) *bow***

**Ryuu: (narik Cchi biar kembali tegakkin badan) Kamu nggak usah nunduk. Belum tentu mereka mau ngehargai(?) kita.**

**Cchi: (tetep pasang senyum manis) Yeorobun.. Mohon bantuannya~ ^^ (ngasih kode minta review T-T)**


End file.
